The Smashers Go To World War III: Part 1
by Overlord276
Summary: The Smashers end up in a war with the COVENANT! Halo playersplz PLZ PLZ do not be offended by this story. I AM BORED SO SUE ME!ahemPlease R&R! Chapter 3 is coming up... discontinued because of great confusion.
1. Default Chapter

**The Smashers Go To World War III**

**Part 1**

It was a typical day with the smashers at Laundreya Middle School. It was after school, so

Link turned on his cell phone. As soon as he turned it on, it started vibrating. He picked it

up. "Hello?" Link said. "Accessing files. Voice Recognition: Link (What is Links last

name?) Accepted." The phone blurted out. "Oh no! Not another assignment from the chief!"

Link thought. A gruff voice sounded on the phone. "Link, I need you to assemble your team

A.S.A.P. Got it? And then we'll pick you up by the East Entrance of your school." The phone

rang out. "Got it." Link said in a un spirited way. He clicked off his phone, and started

herding his group, which contained Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Wario, Roy, Marth, Ness,

and himself. " I don't wanna go!" Ness cried out. "Oh shut up and stop being a baby!" Roy

forced out. Ness started muttering to himself. Roy started to heat up. "C'mon Roy just

ignore him. He's just a measly little kid." Marth said. "I'll show you who's measly. PK

Fi---" Ness's outrage was cut short by a huge hand that grabbed him in the face. "Hey!

Leggo of me you great… Oh, hey chief. Heh heh heh. Just talking. Heh." Ness said nervously.

"What did I say about using your powers in public! Ness, this is the 12th time I had to say

this to you! When is it gonna go through your big fat thick head of yours? HUH?" The Chief

yelled. "Sorry this won't happen again." Ness squeaked. "Get in the car. ALL of you!" The

Chief commanded. He spoke to the driver. "To headquarters please." Soon they were zooming

down the crowded city into the barren and uninhabited wastelands. I took them about 50 minutes

to finally get to the underground headquarters. "Uggghhhh. Leg cramps." Ness groaned. "STOP

COMPLAINING WOULD YOU!" The chief screamed. Ness said nothing and made himself as small as

possible. They reached a small rock. The chief picked it up and spoke to it. "Authorization

code: 734529476934." "Code accepted." The 'rock' spoke. A heavy steel door suddenly slid

open on the ground noiselessly. It was cleverly covered in brown paint exactly like the

ground. They climbed down into the darkening stairs. The door slid shut with a small clank. A

high-intensity fluorescent light turned on instantly. Inside, there was a thin passageway, at

the end of it, there was a heavy-looking titanium door. The chief punched in a special code,

eye scanned, and went through a voice- clarification test. The computer of the security system

sensed the others, and immediately sent out high-tech pulse miniguns. The chief then said into

the microphone." And the team requested for briefing" The Miniguns were pulled back into

their slots. The door slid open, only to reveal another dimly-lit room. "DNA testing room

please stand in the purple circle in the middle of the room" a cool female voice sounded out

of the speaker. They all stood in the tightly-packed circle, until a green light shown down.

"DNA test accepted. Please enter through next door. Welcome to the CIA." The female voice

sounded.

Ok kinda stupid eh? Once I finish updating it, it will be full of action. Please r&r!


	2. The briefings and some human waste

**The Smashers go to World War III**

Disclaimer: the Chief is obviously not Master or Crazy hand. He is just a random character that i do not know how i made it up. P.S. This story is also based on the strategy game, Command ansd Conquer: Red Alert 2.

A thick titamium door slid open.The chief and the rest walked through. A few members of the CIA waved to the chief and

said a quick hello. They walked toward the Briefing Room. A scientist was already sitting at a chair."Ahh... Chief, and the

team. sigh And Ness. (You can clearly say that everybody hates Ness. Not that i have anything agianst him, but its just how

the story goes ok) How do you do? Nevermind. We got to get down to business. Seems like the Russians declared war

agianst us. They are throwing everything they've got at us. Your first stop is at New York. Some of our ground troops have

already landed there. They will rendezvous with you at the Statue of Liberty. You will be equipped with a Desert Eagle .50

caliber pistol, a .50 caliber machine gun, and some provisions. Your objective is to reach Fort Bradley, which fortunatly we

still have standing. Our communication with the Fort has been severed by a Soviet satellite clogger. Establish a new

communication line, and destroy the clogger. Be warned the clogger is highly defended. The on--" "Well

DUUUUUUHHHHHHH! Of couse its heavily gaurded. I mean its really important for the Soviets to keep up from

communicating from Fort to Fort. Jeez i thought you were smart." Blurted Ness. " As I was saying before SOMEBODY

acidentally interupted me. The only key is stealth. So i have equipped your armopr with camaflouging abilities." The scientist

said. "Humph." said Ness. " Oh yeah! I get to use my ole' rifle of a machine gun. Oh happy day!" cried Mario. Everybody

turned to look at him. The chief rubbed his temple. " Why did i hire bumbling knuckleheads like these?" he thought. As

everybody boarded the paratrooper plane, Ness cried out, " I need to go potty! Oh wait, nevermind." " Do I dare look at the

ground?Do I dare look at the ground?Do I dare look at the ground?" Link said aloud. He took a quick peek. " Oh Jeez.

JANITOR!" He cried out. A janitor quickly came to take a look. " I'll let the night janitor do it." He said staring at the puddle

on the floor. "You clean it up NOW!" the chief yelled at the janitor. ( You know what happens next). They finally boarded

the plane, and were like an hour late. On the plane, Roy whispered to everbody except Ness, who was sulking in the far, far,

far back of the plane. " Hey if we dress him up as a Soviet gunner, maybe our guys down at the Statue will shoot him."

Everybody stifled a giggle. " You know, that's not nice." a strangely girly voice said. The boys looked up. And there, standing

above them were...

You probably knows what happens next, am i right?


	3. The beginning of the war and some more h...

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM. I should have told you that.**

**The Smashers go to World War III**

"My god, we are so ruined." Link said. Above them, there was Zelda, Peach, Pichu, and Yoshi. "So what were you saying?" Peach asked sternly. "What the

freakin heck are you doin here? This is a mission only for us!" Roy cried. "Oh shut your yap. We are just backup. Sheesh." Zelda puffed. Suddenly, the Plane

shock violently. Marth woke from his sleep. "Whuzzat? No I don't want any fries…" and fell back to sleep. Everybody stifled a giggle. Some paratroopers

appeared through a door, and said" We need to go now. We are flying over enemy territory and they are firing at us. Cmon!" They grabbed their parachutes and

jumped out the broken door. As they jumped out, the plane went down to the Earth. " Well, there goes my poop." Ness said. Marth suddenly said," POOP! All

that time you were shitting? Didn't you even think to go to the…" And he suddenly barfed. "Oh mammamia!." said Mario, who was right under Marth. All the

girls shivered. And then laughed. HARD. Tears were streaming down their big, fat, overstuffed faces Like a huge waterfall gushing out.. (Sorry got to put that, for the

sake of the story ya know. I don't have anything against girls, even if I am a boy.)Enemy forces heard the laughing, and looked up. One of the soldiers saw a girls'

pantyhose, and threw up. "Comrades, this girls we take hostage. Her panty hose smelles awful." Said a soldier pointing at Peach. The rest of the paratroopers landed

and grabbed their rifles and fired like madmen in a beehive. Ness started snarling like crazy, scaring some enemy troops away. Some enemies started firing, only to be

killed themselves. After the battle, all that was left were vaporized tree trunks, dead troops, and a very crazy Ness, still snarling like crazy. "Ness! You little retard!"

Yelled Link. Ness snapped out of his weird trance, and said " What?" " Nevermind." Link replied. And so the gang set up camp, and made Ness do all the

work. " Hey you know, you were right about Ness, crazy and totally weird." Zelda said. "Oh now you believe us. You should've believed us when you whacked

us with your…ahem guns." Roy said as he looked at the puny little toy pistols that they have. " Hmph these are Desert Eagles as if you don't know." Zelda said.

" Hmmm… more like Desert Punies. HA!" Roy joked. "Nevermind. Why did you have to whack us? Some of us needs medics now. You have weakened us."

"Whatever." Zelda said dully. "Hey! Did you hear something?" Yoshi whispered. There was something, something lurking behind the trees…


End file.
